Lil' Miss Townsville
by craZ4knux
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls have entered a Beauty Pageant for little girls, but they're not the only ones entering.
1. SignUps

**Hiya, guess what, not only am I writing Sonic the Hedgehog stories, I am also writing Powerpuff Girls stories. Okay, just so you know, I thought of this before I heard there was a PPG book about a lil' miss beauty pageant. So, hopefully they won't be too much alike.**

**Me:Ohh, boys. Guess what?**

**Sonic & Knuckles: What?**

**Me:We have three new guests joining us today. Girls, come on in. (Three rather smallish girls flew in.) Boys, meet Blossom...**

**Blossom: Hello.**

**Me: Bubbles...**

**Bubbles: Hee, hee, hee.**

**Me: And Buttercup...**

**Buttercup: What's up?**

**Me: And this is Sonic and Knuckles, Knux for short.**

**Me: They're the Powerpuff Girls and since they're new, they get to do the disclaimer.**

**Sonic: Awww, man! And I was feeling lucky today! I never get to do the disclaimer! Hmph!**

**Knux: Can it, hedgehog!**

**Sonic: Make me. Pbbt... (next thing he knew there was huge a fist coming his way) Whoa! (Sonic ran for it and Knuckles was chasing him around the room)**

**Me: (me and the girls were laughing) Why don't you three go ahead and get the disclaimer over with before Knuckles kills Sonic.**

**PPGs: Okay. We Powerpuff Girls and Princess Morbuks, belongs to Cartoon Network.**

**Me: And, of course, Sonic and Knuckles belong to Sonic Team and Sega (even though they're not in the story). (I pull out some popcorn and watch Sonic get clobbered by Knuckles.) Popcorn?**

**PPGs: Sure. **

**Me: Go Knux, go Knux... (while cabbage patching)**

Lil' Miss Townsville

Chapter 1: Sign-ups

The city of Townsville, a place full of people who never let a little competition get the best of them. The Powerpuff Girls were just flying around the city, when they noticed a crowd of young girls and their parents standing in front of a window at Malph's Supermarket.

"Wonder what's going on down there," said Buttercup.

"We'll never now unless we find out." said Bubbles, always happy mood.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Blossom commanded.

They flew down to the crowd to see what the commotion was all about. When they landed, they noticed everyone was staring at something.

"What's everyone staring at?" Bubble asked.

"Let's get a closer look," Blossom said as they flew over to the front of the crowd. They noticed a flyer posted on the wall. It said:

**Lil' Miss Townsville**

**A beauty pageant for young girls between **

**the ages 5-8. The pageant will be held this **

**Saturday at noon and the Townsville Theater. **

**Contestants will be asked to wear **

**Casual and Formal clothing.**

**They will also be asked to show**

**there best talent and give a speech **

**to the audience. **

**Prizes**

**1st place: $500**

**2nd place: $250 **

**3rd place: $100**

**Those wanting**

**to join must go to Townsville Hall to sign-up.**

"Yay, a beauty pageant sounds fun!" said Bubbles in her cheery, high-pitched voice.

"Whoa, that's a lot of doe!" said buttercup.

"We should join," said Blossom. "C'mon, let's go ask the Professor." So they took off to their house.

The Professor was sitting at his desk, when the girls burst in and accidently knocked the out of his chair, all trying to tell him the news at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, girls! Slow down, one at a time!" he said as he got up off teh floor. "Now, what is it you;re trying to tell me?"

"The Mayor's throwing a beauty pageant," said Blossom.

"For little girls, like us!" Bubbles continued.

"And the first place winner gets $500!" Buttercup finished.

"Can we join, Can we join, Can we join!?" they all said in unison.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!!!"

"So, when and where is this beauty pageant?"

"In two days," Blossom replied.

"At noon," Bubbles replied.

"At the Townsville Theater," Buttercup finished.

"Great, where do we sign-up?"

"Townsville Hall," said the girls.

"Well then, hop in the car and let's go."

"Yay!" They cheered as they raced out the door to the car. They then drove downtown to Townsville Hall. They got out of the car and went inside to the Mayor's office.

"Oh, hi girls, hi Professor!" said the girls and the Professor.

"So, are you girls here to sign-up for the pageant?" Ms.Bellum asked them.

"Uh-huh," they replied.

"All you have to do is put your names on this sign-up sheet." Ms. Bellum handed thePofessor the clipboard.

"Okay, let's see...Blossom...Bubbles...and Buttercup," he said as he wrote their names in teh paper. "There you go."

"Thank you," said Ms. Bellum.

"Ooh, I really hope you girls win!" The Mayor said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up Mayor!"

"The girls turned around and saw Princess Morbuks and her father standing at the door of the office.

"Princess?" said everybody at once.

"You're signing up, too?" Bubbles asked as Princess and her dad walked in.

"Of course! Somebody's gotta show you losers whose the best all around!" Princess said in her usual snobby voice.

"Yeah right! We're so gonna kick your butt!" said Buttercup, getting angry.

"Sure you are," she said sarcastically as her dad signed her up.

"Well then, may the best girl win," said Blossom.

"Oh, don't worry! I will!" Then she and her dad left.

"When is she ever gonna learn." said Blossom.

-End Chapter 1

**So what'd ya think, this is my first PPGs story, so hopefully it isn't too bad. I liked it. Plz review. Second chapter is still in progress, so it should be up soon. L8r g8r!**


	2. The Pageant

Hiya, sorry it took so long. I had trouble thinking of what the girls were going to where for the Casual Wear Round. But, I've finally finished this chapter, thank goodness. Okay, so All charachters except Jenny belong to Cartoon Network. So, on with the story.

Chapter 2: The Pageant

-Saturday-

-At the Theatre-

All of the seats were filled with parents, including the Professor, who was sitting at the front row. And a couple of seats down was Mr. Morbucks, silently waiting for teh pageant to start.

The Mayor got up on stage, with Ms.Bellum by his side, and walked up to the front of the runway. "Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to the _Lil' Miss Townsville Beauty Pageant_!" he said into the microphone_. "_Here are our contestants:" He started reading down the list "Jennifer Lynn!" A girl about seven years old walked on stage. She had short, light-brown hair that went down to her shoulders and she had hazel-colored eyes. "Blossom Utonium!" Blossom flew on stage and landed next to Jenny. "Bubbles Utonium!" she flew in and landed next to her sister. "Buttercup Utonium!" Buttercup flew in and landed next to Bubbles. "And last, but not least, Princess Morbucks!"

Princess walked onstage, "Always saving the best for last, aren't we Mayor?

"Uh...sure." He turned his attention back to the audience. "So! As you already know, there will be four rounds: Casual Wear, Formal Wear, Talent show, and a speech. The girls will be judged in each catagory. After all the girls have had their chance, the three judges will pick three finalists. The first place winner will win $500, the second place winner will get $250, and the third place winner will get $100.

"The pageant will start as soon as the girls are ready," Ms.Bellum finished.

The five girls went baskstage to pick out an outfit for the Casual Round.

A couple minutes later...

"Okay, it is time to begin," Ms. Bellum announced. "First up, is Jenny," Jenny walked out on stage and then down to the runway. "who is wearing a lavender shirt and white jeans, with a purplesashtied around her waist over the shirt, and white sneakers with purple laces."

The judges held up their scores.

Judge #1: 8

Judge #2: 8

Judge #3: 7

Total: 23

"Not a bad score!" said Mayor as Jenny walked back down the runway and backstage.

"Next up is Blossom Utonium," Ms. Bellum announced as Blossom started walking down to the end of the runway. "who is wearing a pink camisol with a white shawl over it, a brown belt that hangs loosely over the shirt. She's also wearing a white skirt that goes down to aboutthe knees, white boots, a pink beret (hat) with her hair down, and pink and white bangles. A perfect outfit for the spring and summer. Let's see what the judges think."

The judges held up their scores.

Judge #1: 8

Judge #2: 9

Judge #3: 9

Total: 26

"Great job, Blossom," said the Professor as he took a picture.

Blossom walked backstage.

"Next, is Bubbles Utonium," Ms. Bellum announced as Bubbles walked to the end of the runway with a big smile on her face. "She is wearing a baby blue cashmere shirt with a white skirt and baby blue sneakers with white laces. A very stylish way to start off the fall season. Let's see if the judges agree."

The judges held up their scores.

Judge #1: 7

Judge #2: 8

Judge #3: 8.5

Total: 23.5

"You're doing fine, Bubbles," said the Professor as he took a picture. Then she walked backstage.

"Okay, next up is Buttercup Utonium," Ms. Bellum announced as Bubbles walked to the end of the runway. "She is wearing a green shirt with green camoflauge printed pants and black shoes with green laces. That's what I call 'tomboy chic'. Judges, what do you think?"

The judges held up their scores.

Judge #1: 8

Judge #2: 7.5

Judge #3: 8

Total: 23.5

"Lookin' cool!" said the Professor as he snapped a picture of her. Then she walked backstage.

"All right, last, but not least, Princess Morbucks!" Ms. Bellum announced as Princess walked to the end of the runway. "She's wearing a white shirt with the word 'Princess' (in rhinestones) on the front with a little shiny, gold crown on the 'P'. She's also wearing a shiny, gold, knee-length skirt, silver and gold bangles, and black boots. Cute, yet expnsive."

The judges, once again, held up their scores.

Judge #1: 8

Judge #2: 9

Judge #3: 9

Total: 26

"Hi, Daddy!" She shouted out to him. He clapped for her as she walked backstage with the other girls.

"Well, that's the end of the Casual Round, next is the Formal Round. As soon as the girls get ready, we'll get started."

-Backstage-

"Well, looks like you girls should drop out while you can, since I'm gonna win anyway!"

"Don't get your hopes up! It's only the beginning of the show!" Buttercup snapped.

"Yeah!" Bubbles replied.

"Besides, you're tied with me!" Blossom added.

"Yeah, so I wouldn't be doing a victory dance just yet, rich girl!" Buttercup added.

"Whatever! I'm gonna go pick out my next dress! See ya, losers!" She went over to her clothes racks, which was totally loaded with her clothes.

End Ch. 2

Hope you like it. This chapter was kinda boring to write, except the beginning and the end. Well, see ya next chapter. Plz R&R!


	3. Formal

**I'm baaaaaaaack!!!! Man, I'm so sorry for taking so long to put up this chapter. I had writer's block and school stuff...and some procrastination... heh, heh. Anyways, I've finally put up another chappy! So, here you go!**

**Chapter 3: Formal**

"Okay, now let's go on to the formal round. So, first up is Jenny Lynn wearing a purple spaghetti-strap dress" said Ms.Bellum as Jenny walked down the runway," and she has her hair up in a tight bun. Very nice! Let's see what the judges think."

The judges held up their scores.

Judge #1: 8

Judge #2: 8

Judge #3: 7.5

Total:23.5

Jenny walked backstage.

"Now, next up is Blossom Utonium, who is wearing a sparkling pink halter dress," Ms.Bellum announced as Blossom walked down the runway, "she's wearing her hair in a semi-tight bun. , very elegant. Let's see if the judges agree."

The judges held up their scores.

Judge #1: 9

Judge #2: 8.5

Judge #3: 8

Total: 25.5

"Way to go, honey!" the Professor shouted as he took another picture.

She walked backstage.

"Next up is Bubbles," said Ms. Bellum. "Who is wearing a baby blue satin dress with some sparkles here and there, white gloves that go to her elbow, and blue, sparkly shoes. , very pretty. Judges?"

The judges held up their scores.

Judge #1: 9

Judge #2: 8

Judge #3: 8

Total:25

The Professor took another picture as Bubbles walked backstage.

"Next is Buttercup, who is wearing a simple green spaghetti-strap dress with her usual white stockings and black mary-janes." Ms. Bellum explained. "Judges?'

The judges held up their scores.

Judge #1: 8

Judge #2: 8

Judge #3: 8

Total:24

The Professor took pictures as Buttercup walked backstage.

Then, Princess walked on stage.

"And lastly, Princess Morbucks, in a sparkling gold gown, with black gloves that go to her elbows." Ms. Bellum continued, "Her hair is up in tight bun. How cute is that? But, of course, it's up to the judges to decide her score."

The judges held up their scores.

Judge #1: 9

Judge #2: 9

Judge #3: 8

Total:26

A big grin appeared on Princess' face as she walked backstage.

"Okay, that's it for the formal round. Next, we get to see what kind of talents our girls can do," said Ms. Bellum.

Backstage

The girls were getting ready for the talent show when princess walked in bragging about being in the lead. 'Ha, I win this round, beat that Powerpuffs!! I'm in the lead and your not!!" She boasted as she shot a raspberry at them, "Pbbtt!!"

"Only, by half a point," Blossom pointed out.

"Who care's? I still beat you!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that, rich girl!"(1) said Buttercup. "We'll make a comeback and kick your butt!"

"We'll see!"

End Ch. 3.

**(1) I got that line off of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle when Knuckles first meets Rouge the Bat and he's trying to get his Master Emerald back. At the end of that scene, before the next level starts, he says: "Yeah, we'll se about that, bat girl!" I just changed **_**bat girl**_**to **_**rich girl**___

**Anyways, I'm ending it here because I'm still thinking of talents for the girls. I already know what Blossom and Princess are doing. I'm still unsure of what Bubbles and BC should do. Maybe my wonderful readers/reviewers can help me out by giving me some suggestions.**

**Plz RxR! Thanx 4 reading!**


End file.
